User blog:Reddy63/Fan Stage: Titan's Tower
The Titan's Tower is the home and headquarters of the Teen Titans. The T-shaped, approximately fifteen story tall tower was designed by Silas Stone, Cyborg's father. The tower has been destroyed and rebuilt several times, and has even changed locations from New York to San Fransisco, but the overall design has not changed much. The tower has been home to almost every incarnation of the Teen Titans. It includes several features such as living quarters, meeting rooms, training facilities, Cyborg's lab, a subterranean hanger, and a memorial hall for fallen Titans. Sections and Interactables 'First Section: ' The top of the tower. Starfire and Darkstar are flying and training together in the background. 'Interactables:' *At certain sections of the stage, when players are hit into the air, Starfire will hit them with a starbolt. *There is an air conditioning unit that power characters can throw and gadget characters can rebound off of. 'Transition: ' The player is sent flying away from the tower, only to be snagged by Darkstar's lasso. She spins the player around a few times, then slams him/her into and through the ceiling of the tower. The player continues to crash down every floor of the tower before crashing into the ground level. 'Second Section: ' The memorial hall/Cyborg's lab. There is a smashed wall that used to separate the two rooms. The hall has statue memorials for Tula (Aquagirl), Hawk and Dove, Superboy (Connor Kent), and Terra (Terra's statue is a "smashable" interactable). 'Interactables:' *Terra's memorial statue can be thrown by power characters or serve as a rebound point for gadget characters. *Cyborg's lab has an interdimensional transporter which players can use to teleport between two parts of the stage. *Players can kick out one of the legs of the Superboy statue to make it fall. *Cyborg has a laser welding a machine in his lab that players can redirect to burn opponents. 'Transition:' A character is knocked into an empty elevator shaft where they fall all the way to the underground hanger and into the T-Sub. The T-Sub activates and launches quickly through an escape tunnel. The T-Sub breaches the water surface and crashes into the Danny the Street, violently throwing the character out through the front glass. 'Third Section: ' Danny the Street. The classic T-shaped tower is visible in the background. There are several abandoned parked cars in the street as well as two other battles in-progress. Slightly left of center Tempest and Robin are fighting Mammoth. Slightly right of center Arsenal and Blue Beetle are fighting Gizmo. An occasional yellow streak suggests that Kid Flash is also running around cleaning up messes. 'Interactables:' *If players are near the Gizmo battle, when players are hit in the air, stray explosive arrows shot by Arsenal can hit the airborne player. *When near the Mammoth battle, players can be knocked into and the bounce off of Mammoth. *There are two sewer manholes in the street. When near them, players can stomp on the ground and Danny will send a blast of steam up through them. *Kid Flash will dash by and punch a player when opposite players call him 'Transition: ' Players are knocked into the battle with Gizmo, Arsenal and Blue Beetle. Gizmo smacks the player with a mechanical leg into Mammoth. A sure of water from Tempest pushes players into the middle of the street, right into the firing path of Gizmo's laser cannon and Blue Beetle's sonic cannon. The two energies clash and explode, sending the player hurling back towards Titan's Tower, followed by two of Gizmo's guided missiles. The playre crashes through one side of the tower and out the other while the missiles split and move around the tower. The missiles meet on the other side and explode on the player where they are sent flying back onto the roof. Gallery ' Titans_Tower_I.jpg|The First Titan's Tower Titans Tower III.jpg|Titan's Tower III ' Category:Blog posts